yoru
by analite
Summary: Luego de una noche de tragos, la conmoción de Shino-sensei y con los examenes chunin a la vuelta de la esquina, Konohamaru y Hanabi recuerdan viejos tiempos en brazos de uno y del otro. Después de tantos años, se preguntan si lo suyo puede de verdad funcionar. [ONE SHOT] [¡Crossposted en Ao3!]


**Trash lemon en teoría. Vengo shippeando a estos dos desde que terminó Naruto o tal vez desde antes, ¿Por qué? ¡No hay por qué! (?)**

 _En fin, todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y al genio/a que decidió hacer el capítulo 50 de Boruto como un resumen pero entregar KonoHana por escasos instantes desencadenando la historia que ven abajo._

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Konohamaru Sarutobi llegó a su casa. Tenía trabajo temprano y sabía perfectamente la resaca que le esperaba. Pero todos esos pensamientos se nublaron cuando en medio del pasillo yacía Hanabi Hyuga... encima suyo.

Una hora y media atrás, Shino-sensei se había emborrachado y desatado un caos con sus insectos en el centro de la ciudad. Fue necesaria la intervención del Nanadaime para controlar la situación. Konohamaru le daba pena que Naruto lo viese en ese estado de ebriedad...más aún si su cuñada se encontraba igual o peor. Sin embargo, el hokage solamente les dijo que después de los exámenes chunin se juntasen para beberse todo hasta la médula. Un desorientado Sarutobi junto con Hanabi, Moegi y Udon dijeron que sí. Shino por su parte, yacía durmiendo a un costado del restaurante. Mientras que sus antiguos compañeros se propusieron para llevar a Aburame a su casa, Konohamaru y Hanabi se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. En el trayecto pasaron por un puesto de dangos, atendido por un amable señor que ante dos shinobis en estado de obvia ebriedad; les regaló un par de manjus como cortesía. Contentos, ambos siguieron su camino. Seguramente ninguno imaginó que terminarían de esta forma. Los dos eran adultos y entendían lo que estaban haciendo, estaba más que claro. Y si vamos al caso, no era una primera vez para ambos.

—Konohamaru— dijo antes de besarlo. El shinobi sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda y si en algún momento de la noche había estado ebrio, ¡ahora ya no lo estaba ni de casualidad! Para su deleite y quizás paso a la locura, la Hyuga no dejaba de frotar su parte inferior con la suya. Si seguía así terminaría antes de empezar. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, Konohamaru rompió el beso y cambió lugares con ella. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de victoria pero dos pueden jugar ese juego, pensó Hanabi.

—¿Acaso senpai tiene pensado hacérmelo aquí mismo?— preguntó divertida rozando la entrepierna de Konohamaru. Una mueca de asombro de Hanabi ante la gran errección del Sarutobi la hizo quedar muda por unos instantes pero no tardó en mover la lengua de vuelta —¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, Konohamaru-kun?— dijo con animosidad en sus palabras con la mera intención de hacer sonrojar al shinobi. Sin embargo para su sorpresa se encontró con otra de sus molestas sonrisas.

—¿Así que la heredera del Clan Hyuga va a darme lecciones de etiqueta a la hora de hacer el amor?¿Eso siquiera existe?— dijo quitándose el chaleco reglamentario. —Tampoco recuerdo que hayas sido ortodoxa en la cama, aunque estoy hablando de bastante tiempo atrás— recordó. Hanabi se rió, él sí que sabía ponerla de buen humor. Los rodeos ya no eran necesarios a estas alturas, la Hyuga le susurró: —Llévame al cuarto. Sin más que decir, un dichoso Konohamaru la levantó. No tardaron en llegar a la habitación del dueño de casa y quitarse el resto de la ropa.

Siendo más jóvenes, Hanabi y él tuvieron por así decirlo un romance corto. Después del nacimiento de Boruto, tanto el Sarutobi como ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la casa de la familia Uzumaki. Más claro que el agua era la adoración que sentían ambos por el pequeño Boruto, tratando de consentirlo lo más que podían. Al darse cuenta, se volvieron bastante cercanos y decidieron salir juntos. Por esa época, Konoha había experimentado un baby-boom importante pero para ellos formar una familia en estos momentos no estaba en sus planes siquiera. Así, después de haber tenido sexo como conejos durante todo un verano terminaron su relación como buenos amigos. Poco después, ambos empezaron hacer preparativos para ascender como jonin. Ninguno podía negar que la tensión sexual entre ambos era una tentación que los corrompía pero disfrutaban salir con otras personas. De esta forma los años pasaron, sintiendo que tal vez no podían atarse a nadie. Eso creían.

Sus bocas parecían que competiesen por quién dominaba al otro. Konohamaru agradecía haberse desecho de sus pantalones porque ya no aguantaba más. Empezó a concentrarse en besar el cuello de Hanabi, deleitándose con la voz que ella hacía. Siguiendo con su tarea en hacerle tocar el cielo, llevo una de sus manos hacia su parte inferior. masajeando esa zona con delicadeza; haciendo círculos. Los ojos de Hanabi se entrecerraron. Las manos de Konohamaru eran su perdición.

—En estos años de paz, nuestra generación tal vez haya caído un poco en la promiscuidad, ¿no lo crees?— suspiró la Hyuga en un tono cansado, su clímax se acercaba. A Konohamaru le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, deteniéndose a medio camino.

-Algo tipo, mientras nosotros nos revolcábamos, la otra generación peleaba en guerras, ¿no?—.

—"Haz el amor no la guerra"— respondió —He aplicado bastante esa frase y creo que tu también...¡Ah!—. Hanabi no pudo terminar su frase, ante la introducción de los dedos del Sarutobi dentro suyo. Otra, esa sonrisa socorrona.

—Creo muchas cosas— le dijo.—Entre ellas, tengo la sensación de que te correrás si sigo haciendo esto—.

—De verdad, puedes ser cruel senpai— dijo desviando la mirada.

—Para nada— contestó su acusación, buscando a la par un condón en la bendita mesita de luz. Mientras se lo ponía, cambió su semblante a uno serio; diciendo:

—Pero te mentiría si no te dijera que solamente me siento pleno al tener sexo cuando estoy contigo. Esa es la verdad— confesó terminando de ponerse el profiláctico. Hanabi jamás podría odiarlo pero decirle eso en un momento así, tenía razón era un hombre muy cruel.

—Tramposo—arremetió Hanabi ante su discurso. —Ya, sólo hazlo— exigió. Asintiendo, Konohamaru se introdujo en ella. Ambos lanzaron un grito ahogado y el Sarutobi fue el primero que pudo articular algunas palabras.

—¡Hanabi! Esto... esto es...— tartamudeó, aún con la protección sentía como los interiores de la joven lo estaban consumiendo. Irremediablemente, sus caderas empezaron a moverse. Los sonidos que venían de sus cuerpos eran indescriptibles, mezclándose con los gemidos que emitían ambos. Cuando Konohamaru bajo su guardia, Hanabi hizo que cambiarán de posiciones. Montarlo sería una delicia.

—Sí querías ir arriba, tenías que decirlo— comentó acariciando sus caderas.

—Nada doy por seguro, además no creo que sea algo de mí preguntar si puedo ir arriba o no— le recordó. Las manos de Konohamaru pasaron a su rostro, una delicada caricia para una mujer por demás que decir hermosa y fuerte. Se acomodó en la cama para poder besarla con una pasión desaforante y continuando ese vaivén que los hacía uno. Él terminó primero pero no dudó en ir por un segundo round para compensar a Hanabi qué, divertida por la eyaculación prematura del Sarutobi, alcanzó su orgasmo con la lengua del shinobi. Exhaustos, casi sin aliento, ambos se durmieron.

* * *

Konohamaru se despertó con todo el Sol en su cara, pensando en la gran noche que había pasado y en el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Sintió como el lado de la cama faltaba alguien.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte a desayunar, ¿no?— le dijo a una Hanabi que se terminaba de colocar sus sandalias en la entrada.

—Siento que sería una molestia innecesaria, además creo que tú tienes que ir a trabajar en menos de una hora...senpai— dijo con tono alegre.

—Tú ganas—. Reconoció la derrota y suspiró para hacer una pregunta que evitaba hacer hace tiempo: —Hanabi, ¿crees que nosotros dos...—

—Creo que eso lo dirán las circunstancias Konohamaru— lo interrumpió. -La paso bien contigo, podríamos ser solo esto, incluso más pero aún me falta un poco para sentar cabeza— confesó la Hyuga. Konohamaru sonrió.

—Y cuando eso pasé, ¿seré alguno de tu candidatos?— preguntó acercándose a ella. Hanabi lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Eres el único— respondió. Un grado de sorpresa invadió al shinobi que tal vez por instinto se inclinó y la besó dulcemente. -Esperaré, entonces-. Ambos se dedicaron una gran sonrisa. —Te veré en la oficina unos de estos días— dijo Konohamaru a una Hanabi ya de salida. Ella asintió pero antes de irse levantó una ceja diciendo:

—Por cierto, ponte algo. No me molesta verte así pero no creo que Naruto piense lo mismo— dijo riéndose ante la desnudez de Konohamaru. Un avergonzado Sarutobi se cubrió sus partes nobles y marchó a su habitación. Desde lejos se escuchaba un me las pagarás y por qué no me dijiste antes. Hanabi se marchó de la residencia ante las inconsistencias de su "amigo". Mientras jugaba con sus manos se preguntaba si esa categoría seguiría permaneciendo inmutable siempre.

—Así que ya no es suficiente— susurró en el camino.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, hace mucho no escribo lemon y aunque fue muy cortito me costó bastante.**

 _analite out_


End file.
